Bullet Proof Hell
by red ninja4
Summary: James Burkwood was a rather famous detective until he meet his demise at the hand's of a certain space pirate. rated pg-13 or higher in later chapter's for blood,gore, violence and bad language.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the song's that linkin park sings nor do I own tenchi muyo.

Not that I give a damn. So let the story begin.

Epilogue: James Burk wood was a rather famous detective that criminal's hated more than the gas chamber. Though that would ultimately cause his demise. So let us dive into the fate of James Burk wood and see what happens.

Chapter1: death

James POV

_**It start's with one thing**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**It doesn't matter how hard you try to keep that in mind**_

I had been cornered by ryoko, one of the most vicious space pirate's alive. I was so foolish to think that I could go toe to toe with such a vicious criminal. As we begun to fight I knew that I would probably die.

_**To explain in due time**_

_**All I know**_

James fired his colt scorpion magnum at ryoko but she laughed at him and decided she had no time to play around with such a pathetic fool as him.

Ryoko charged a beam in her hand and fired. James hand no time to escape and the beam cut through his chest: destroying his heart. A look of intense pain crossed his face but his eyes were filled with a serene look as he crashed to the ground in a pool of blood.

_**Time is a valuable thing**_

_**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**_

_**Watch it count down to the end of the day**_

Death closes around me and I begin to wonder what will happen next?

Will I go to heaven or hell?

But it doesn't matter anymore.

_**I tried so hard and got so far**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

As James died, his mind began to slowly blank out.

"Damn it, will you die already!!" ryoko shrieked at him.

_**I had to fall to lose it all**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter.**_

With my last ounce of strength I decided to say the unthinkable.

"Ryoko I will kill you and your friend's when I come back!!!!"

After those words my vision became blank and I found myself drifting into a bottomless void.


	2. chapter 2, A whirlwind tour of hell and ...

Disclaimer: I do not own tenchi muyo but I do own this story and the original character.

Chapter 2: A Whirlwind Tour of Hell and Heaven.

James POV

Am I in hell yet?

I found myself floating in a bottomless void. I was unsure if I was dead or if I was alive.

Then everything changed and I found myself in a tunnel.

I squinted and tried to make out what was at the end of the tunnel. Though all I could see was fire.

Fire?? Am I in hell??

I proceeded down the tunnel slowly, unsure of what I would find at the end.

The heat began to rise as I proceeded further down the tunnel.

What will I find? Who will I meet??

These are question's I continued to ask myself as I neared the end of the tunnel.

I had left the tunnel and found myself in…hell.

A huge demon with horn's that extended from his head like katana swords greeted me in a rude manner.

"Well if isn't a damn goody two shoe's detective." The devil roared with laughter.

I looked at him as if to say, "What the hell are you on?"

The devil roared with laughter.

"So you got killed by ryoko, eh?" he said, still laughing at my misfortune.

"Yes, I did get killed by her" I replied in a rather emotionless voice.

"Well I've got a deal for you" he said with smirk on his face

"What do you want?" I asked angrily

"I want you to kill someone for me," he said with a rather disgusting grin.

"Sorry, I'm not a hired killer" I replied.

As I spoke those words, I felt myself being expelled from hell and being sent somewhere else.

A flash of pure white light blinded me for several second's before I could observe my surrounding's.

I looked around in complete surprise.

Around me was grass as green as an emerald; everything around me was so beautiful and peaceful.

"How did I get here?" I uttered still in shock.

"I called you here" a voice replied from behind a tree.

I turned around to see an old man staring at me.

"Who are you?" I asked with a curious look on my face.

"I am god, young detective" he replied in a gentle tone.

I stared at him for a moment, and then I sighed.

"So why did you call me?" I asked, still shocked about being here.

"I need a warrior to fight against the minion's of hell," the old man stated.

"So you need someone to fight against the devil and protect all those who believe in you?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yes, please consider what is at stake here" the old man said in a rather urgent tone

I thought for a minute and then realized what would happen If I did not help.

"Very well, I shall help but on one condition" I replied.

" What shall that be?" the old man replied with a curious glint in his eye's.

"I want revenge on the space pirate ryoko and her friend's and family," I said, a flame could be seen in my eyes as I said this.

The old man smiled "you have a strong sense of justice" he replied, "very well, vengeance shall be yours"

" Remember though, with vengeance comes evil and hate" the old man replied, "If those are enjoyed then he who does so shall become a demon"

I took those thought's to mind, I was only there to revenge.

I lost consciousness and woke some time later.

I looked at my chest and noticed, there was no hole, and I was alive again.

The memories of what had happened where still fresh in my mind.

I stood up and began to walk towards my office building, unknown to me that my next encounter with ryoko would be soon at a local restaurant.


End file.
